Eternal Love?
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: Almost a century has past and Jesse returns to the tree where he met his first love... (What happens if the fountain gave only temporary longivity?) Read and Review please ^_^ *PG-13 for later chapters*


_*Waves* Hi hi, Hitomi here ^_^ Just saw "Tuck Everlasting" and well, I couldn't help myself so I wrote this story; a little spin off of what happened after the movie left off. I know that this fanfic will completely defeat the purpose of the story but hey, that's fanfiction for ya ^_~_

_Well, on with the fic ^_^ Enjoy :D_

_Oh and before I start, DISCLAIMER: Me don't own Tuck Everlasting in anyway. Just borrowing the characters ^_^ So don't sue me! You won't get any money anyways… I have none _;;_

-----

_Eternal Love?_

Chapter 1: Winifred Foster Jackson 

_~*~*~*~*~_

_'Winifred Foster Jackson…'_ Jesse Tuck reads the name over and over.  "No. I won't believe this! I WON'T! It's not true!" He yells out to the world. Anger boiled within him while denial invaded his mind and took over. On the verge of tears, he looks down at the grave; his bangs hiding his eyes. Defeated, he whimpers. "It can't be… SHE can't be…" Tears begin to flow down his cheeks as muted sobs wrack against his body. "Why…" His hand brushes over the name as if trying to remind him of the woman he once loved… the woman he would still continue to love, forever. His heart breaks reading of how she had gotten married and had children. HE wanted to be the father of her children. He wanted to be the one she married. If only time had remained still, then he could've had her forever. 

A little under four decades and a half had past since he last seen his love and had remained faithful to her from the day he left to the day he had returned to the woods. "Why didn't you wait for me… we could've had eternity together; just you and me." His fingers delicately trace the corners of the small tombstone. 

Many hours had past and still he had not left her grave. Despair had hit him hard and he didn't have the strength to get up. "Winnie…" were his last words before falling asleep on the grass due to exhaustion. 

The rustle of leaves and somewhat heavy footfalls could be heard as another figure steps into the clearing. Seeing Jesse all defeated on the ground a heavy sigh escapes his lips. "Ma, he's over here."

Mae and Angus Tuck step into the scene and sees Jesse on the ground asleep. Mae makes fists her hands on her chest. "My poor baby boy…" She rushes over to her youngest son and lays his head on her lap. Her old hands brush the hair away from his face. "I'm so sorry…" she whispers quietly.

Angus walks to the grave with his hands in his pockets and his already receded hairline nicely combed. "So she decided to move on with life… and not live in eternity." He had cared for Winning like his own but knew that her future was based on her own choices. He couldn't force her to do what he wanted nor could he tell her not to drink from the fountain. Of course as a father, her did feel his son's pain but there was nothing Angus could really do or could've done to help the situation.

"Jesse, get up." Myles nudges him with his foot wile picking up his brother's jacket. "We need to go."

"No… Let me stay longer… Let me stay with her."

"Jesse…" With shaky hands, Mae pulls out the music box and begins to turn the handle as the soft melody plays. She tries to calm not only herself but her family as well. 

Jesse buries his face into his mother's lap. "She's gone… she's really gone…" More tears began to run down his face as he still could not get over the fact that his first true love was gone. 

"Common, it's dark. We need to get a place to stay." Myles looks around the woods as if trying to remember how he once knew it. Not much has changed though the trees had that sort of ancient regal feel and more vines and flowers had wrap themselves onto the trunk 

"Myles is right Jesse, we must leave." She begins to pull her son up. Reluctant at first, Jesse then yields and stands up to his full height.

"Like I left her before?" He mutters rhetorically.

No answer was given as Angus his father steps up to Jesse and places a comforting arm around his shoulders and gave Jesse's shoulder a slight squeeze. "It'll be alright." Jesse nods as he looks down at the ground. Together as a family, the Tucks leave the tree with the "T" and Winnie's grave. Whether they will return back to the resting place or not is unclear. 

Unknown to Jesse or the Tuck family, another figure had secretly been watching the scene unfold from the other side of the big tree. 

~*~*~*~*~

-----

_Well there you have it, the first chapter/prologue for my first "Tuck Everlasting" ficcie! What do you think? Comments? Suggestions? Anything? Anyone? I love getting review so please do so! ^____^_

_                                     -|- Hitomi ~3 -|-_


End file.
